


Fight for Her

by Orca478



Series: The Tale of Luminity [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A Owl protects her Owlette, Alpha Amity Blight, Alpha Boscha, Alpha Eda, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amity must fight for her love, Beta Willow & Gus, Child Abuse, Ed and Em are good siblings, Eda is Luz's mom, Eda won't let anything happen to Luz, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, LUMINTY, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Omega Luz Noceda, The Blight Parents are pieces of shit and I hate them, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: In the Kingdom of the Boiling Islands. Queen Eda ruled with no purpose in life, her sister was a traitor, and she was forced to take the throne. Eda had nothing to really live for.Until she met her Luz. A little Omega that was abused by her family. The Queen took the kid in, and raised her as her own. Her little light, who would never feel pain again.So when the time came for Luz to have her Alpha, Eda was going to make dam sure whoever she got, was perfect. She made the Elemental games. Where Alpha suitors must face the forces of Earth, Water, Air, Fire, and Ice. That's of course if Luz doesn't find a love interest herself.Amity Blight is a noble Alpha, that is love struck with the Princess, and will do anything to prove to her mother, and her, that she doesn't want to be her Queen, but she just wants to be with her.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Gus & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, King & Luz Noceda
Series: The Tale of Luminity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899985
Comments: 81
Kudos: 963





	1. When the Queen Found Her Joy

Once upon a time, there were two sisters. Princess Lilith, and Princess Edalyn, or Eda for short.

Being Queen must be great.....Eda would tell you the contrary.

As the youngest of two siblings, she never thought she would have to take the throne. Both her and Lilith were Alphas, but she was contend with allowing her sister to rule. 

But life never gives you what you want.

3 days before her coronation, her sister was found to be a traitor. She was secretly working with their long time enemy, Emperor Belos.

Their father as forced to do the unthinkable, and on the day of her coronation, Lilith was banished from the Boiling Islands. 

That’s the day, Eda’s life chained for ever. The happy warrior Princess, would have to become Queen. That day, she lost her best friend.

Her Mother died two days after her sister was banished, from a broken heart.

And her father, who loved his daughters more than anything else in the world. Used his final strength, to train Eda, so when she came to age, she assumed the throne. The King could only watch for two weeks his youngest daughter rule. Before he called her, to say his goodbyes. His final words, were how proud he was of her. He left her under the care of the family’s owl demon, Hoody.

Her Parents were dead. Her Sister was banished. Eda....was alone.

And for years, that loneliness got to her. She as a fair Queen, but on the inside, she was destroyed.

Eda lost all hope, all willingness to live, she was lost.

Until one day, a little light came into her life.

In one of the mandatory strolls in the village. The Queen saw something horrifying. A couple of parents, hitting and turtoring their baby, while the child just screamed for help.

And there was something in that scream, something that made the Now careless Eda, know that she can’t allow that scream to ever happen again.

The Queen acted instantly. With her magic, she trapped the useless parents, and threw her wrath at them, and when the guards took them, she ordered their imidiate execution.

But her mind went to the child.

A baby Omega girl.

She held her in her arms, and used her magic to heal her.

When the baby looked at her, with does big brown eyes. Something inside her, something she thought it was dead, light up again.

At first, she wanted to find the child a loving family, and ordered General Bump to find her those parents. She left the baby with her servants, so that she could return to her misery.

But for some reason, she couldn’t leave the child. She came back to see her again and again. She took over the job of feeding her, cooking for her and the baby, she took over the job if getting her to sleep in the room they got for her, well, until something told Eda to bring the crib to her bedroom. 

Every moment she spent with the baby, she felt happier, she felt more complete.

It took her one whole week, to finally find out what she truly wanted.

She called off the search for parents, and publicly announced, she has a heir.

She was going to take care of the baby herself.

That day, the baby became her daughter.

The light of her life. 

Her Luz.

Luz made Eda’s life have a new purpose.

Be the best mother she could be, and make sure her baby grew up as happy as she could.


	2. She Grew Up So Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda watches her Daughter grow, and realizes the time is coming.

To say that adopting Luz is the best choice Eda has ever made, its an understatement.

There is no way to describe how much she loves her.

Yes, the baby years had it’s tough times, Eda doesn’t miss changing dippers, or the sleepless nights. But Luz was a very happy baby, that barely cried in sadness, and more like,she was a huge ball of energy. When she did feel sad or scare, all Eda had to do, is grab her from her crib, and have her sleep right next to her.

Still. Watching a baby by herself is not a good idea.

When Lilith and her were kids, their father had Hooty watch them, and while the Owl is happy to help. Eda wants Luz to have her own companion. So she searched for a demon to bond with her, and said demon came to them. King snuck in the castle to eat some of their food, and ended up being Luz’s protector. He doesn’t allow anything to happen to her.

Then came the kid years, and there was a problem in that.

As the Princess. She couldn’t have Luz out in the open, for her safety. So she had to play in the castle grounds.

But she was dammed if she was going to let her kid be friendless. Lucky for her, the castle had to other children running around. Willow and Gus.

Both are betas. Willow is the daughter of her top chef. Once she tasted her cooking, he invited him, his husband, and their daughter to live with them in the castle. His husband is now in charge of their library. Gus’ mother is one of their best soldiers, and she allowed her to come in and live with her son. The castle is too big anyway, better allow some to get a roof.

Luz, Willow, and Gus became a inceparable trio, who got in a lot of adventures. Many times joined by King and Hooty, and every now and then, she joins them herself.

She may be a Queen, but she’s a mom first, and she’s a fun mom. 

Eda has sheltered Luz from the noble families, knowing that those good for nothings would try to do something. 

It was in a day in the mountains, that Luz met the first, and so far only, child of a noble. Young Amity Blight.

Now, usually the Blight name would cause Eda to get Luz, and get the hell out of here. Her father warned her of the Blights, they are only good to scam and hurt, and her baby won’t be like that.

But......the young Amity was just a kid, and she was under the care of her elder siblings, Edric and Emira. Edric’s a Beta, and Emira’s a Omega, while she understands that Amity is an Alpha. Poor kid, the pressure her parents must be placing on her. But anyway, she heard that the siblings are not like their parents, and are pure hearted and greatly trusted. So she left Luz play with Amity.

Still, she is no fool. She saw how Amity blushed when Luz touched her.

She has an eye on her.

When Luz was 11,she made her first light spell by accident.

That’s when mama became a teacher.

While Lilith was the first born, she was the prodigy in magic. In fact some of her friends asked her why she didn’t challenge her sister for the throne. Well, first it was her sister’s right, she is the first born, and second, Eda didn’t want to be Queen anyway, but look where she ended up.

Sometimes she wonders what would Lilith say of Luz. She would be the strick aunt that would make sure Luz is well educated, but she would love her nonethen less.

At least, the Lilith she grew up with would, the traitor ? She has no idea.

Now as Princess, Luz is lucky, she doesn’t have to choose which coven to specialize in, she can learn everything. And trust her, she is trying hard to change that rule, her father managed to make it less strict, but she will finish it by removing it. 

As royals however, they do have a forte in Elemental magic. The most,powerful one of all.

Earth, Water, Air, Fire, and Ice.

So that’s where se began, and Luz was a prodigy. She mastered Fire and Ice almost instantly, and was very good with Earth and Air. Water though, that’s still a problem.

But to be fair to her kid. Hydro magic is among the toughest, if not the toughest to learn. Which is another reason she loves her kid is a princess.

While the covens do focus on one type of magic, there is a chance to join the Royal Coven, where the soldiers and everyone on a top rank ends up in. But to do that, you must pass 4of the 5 Elemental trials, and there is a reason why the trial of water is the one feared the most.

Very few have passed it, and it’s the only trial where people have died. As the more desperate take it, and never return.

The fact that Luz will never have to go threw them. It’s the biggest relief. They might not be of the same blood, but she has the magical bond of the family, and that’s stronger than a blood relationship.

And now they were in her teenage years, and they are, something.

“What a pasific domestic moment, wondered when it will be ruined.”

“MOM !”

“There it is.”

Luz entered her room and laid on her bed, King running behind her.

“What’s the matter ?”

“Why are people saying I need an Alpha ?”

That made her freeze.

“What ?”

“King and I went into town, and they said that it’s about time I get an Alpha of my own !”

“While you will have to look for an Alpha, there is no pressure. I’ll be dammed before I betroth you.”

“You must betroth her.”

“WHAT ?”

Luz had fallen asleep on her bed, and she was about to get the, dinner, when General Bump showed up.

“Now, I know it doesn’t sound great, as she is your daughter. But she needs an Alpha to rule with, both you and Lilith were lucky that you are Alphas.”

“There are many things I don’t agree with on that.”

“I understand, and make no mistake. I don’t think Luz needs one, but it will help her.”

“So what am I suppose to do, give her to the highest buyer, allow a stranger in my home ?”

“Well. The first rule is, if she falls in love naturally with one, then that’s who she gets. Luz’s choice is key, and has all the priority.”

“And now I regret not allowing her to socialize more. Actually I don’t. Most of the Alpha kids are jerks. She only met one in her whole life, and to be fair, she was pretty nice, but it was just one meeting. I won’t give my daughter’s hand to a rich asshole.”

“I get it my Queen. I know how her life didn’t have the best beginning before you found her. So maybe I have a soultion. Follow me.”

“When the heir is not an Alpha, the parents always want to make sure whoever they give their hand to, it’s worthy. So they created the Elemental Games.”

“The Elemental Games ?”

“Each family will put in the oldest Alpha, and they’ll compite in the five Elemental Trials.”

“Hold un Bumpy. You want me to create a competition, to see who will get married to Luz.”

“Yes. This way, you will see how noble and true they are.”

“And if I don’t like any of them ? If Luz doesn’t like any of them ? It’s her life !”

“Trust me, the games have certain magic in them. They always manage to bring true love.”

Eda hates it, but sadly, she has no choice.

“Ok. But you said the 5 Elemental Trials, that means we are going to have to throw teens at the 5 hardest trials for any witch, that leaves me concerned, specially the Water Trial.”

“I’m afraid that in order to be the King or Queen, without the magical family bond, the witch or wizard must complete all 5 trials. As someone that actually faced and lived the Water Trial, I really understand your concern.”

“Bumpy, has someone even passed it after you did ?”

“To be honest, I don’t think so.”

“Exactly. You were knighted when Lilith and I were kids. Now we are throwing kids into that, but I guess I really have no choice.”

Eda looked down.

“Can I be honest with you my Queen ?”

“Go ahead.”

“I always thought Lilith was more suited for the throne, I had doubts you could be a Queen.”

“That makes two of us.”

“Ah Yes, you never wished to be Queen. And I felt sorry but also afraid, when life three you in a position you didn’t want. Lilith’s betreyal hurts all of us. But. Even in your pain, I have seen you truly step up to the role, with the few training you got, I am truly impressed. That does not mean I think your a perfect Queen, but then again, no one is perfect.”

“I don’t know where you’re going with this.”

“Because you might not be the best Queen, but you are truly the best Mom Luz could have asked for. That kid healed the wounds your sister left. I can’t imagine how hard this is for you. Of your doubts are that you are not being a good mother for this, you should not worry. You are a great Mom Eda. Whatever happens, Luz will still love you.”

She smiled at him.

“Thanks General, She’s my world.”

She sigthed.

“Send letters to all the families, the eldest Alpha can compete, and made it clear they have to face the 5 trials. And also, if Luz falls in love in her own, I cut the games in an instant.”

“Understood.”

After writing the letter, and copying it with magic, she sent Hooty to look for Luz.

“Hi Mom !”

“Sweety, have a seat.”

Luz sat in the couch that she loved so much.

“Now, you know that I want the best for you right ?”

“Yep, and for all my life, you have give it to me !”

“So please don’t take this wrong, Luz do you like someone ?”

Luz blushed at that.

“No Mom, I really don’t like someone.”

“I was hoping you did.”

Eda proceeds to explain the Elemental Games.

“Wow. So whoever wins, I have to get married too ?”

“I....Yes, unless you find your own partner. Luz, I HATE doing this. If it was my choice, I would allow you to be single for as long as you want, but that right only goes to Alphas, stupid rules.”

Luz held her hand.

“I get it Mom. I understand that even as Queen, things aren’t always in your control. I don’t like it, but I’ll go with it. Who knows, I might meet my Prince or Princess in there.”

“Only you could see the bright side of this.”

“I have never heard of the Elemental Trials before.”

“Usually they are the trials one must complete to be part of the Royal Coven. Now the standard rule is that one must complete 4 of the 5, but in this case, all 5 must be completed.”

“Oh.”

“You will decide the order of the trials of the 5 elements, but water must be last. That one is tricky.”

“Ok ! But what are the trials, I mean what do they have to do ?”

“I’ll show you tomorrow. Now I had enough of this talk. Want me to teach you a new spell ?”

“Hell Yeah !”

“Allright Kiddo. Let’s go.”

Mother and Daughter forgot about the upcoming issue, and just went to have a good time together. 

With what’s coming, the could really use it.


	3. Love at First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is informed she has to compete in the Elemental Games, but when she sees the price, she’s determined to win.

“Now dodge !”

“Hmm.”

“Attack !”

“Hmmm.”

“And defend !”

“OW!”

“Oh, sorry Mittens !”

Amity looked at her clothes, covered in mud.

“Argh.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll wash them for you.” Her elder sister Emira said as she helped her out.

“It’s not that, it’s...why am I training ?”

“Because our dear parents said so.”

“Yeah, but why ? What’s the purpose ?”

“Mom and Dad think you might become a Queen.”

“What ?”

“Oh Mittens. You already met them Princess, oh you were so cute that day, red like a tomato.”

“I met the Princess ?”

“Yeah, the girl you played with in the mountains.”

“That was the Princess !”

“Yep, and the Queen was watching.”

Amity blushed at that.

“Any way, that day we learned the Princess is an Omega, and by law, she will need an Alpha to rule with her. Mom and Dad want you to be her Queen.”

“What do they even think is going to happen, that the Queen will hold some competition for The Princess’ hand ?”

Their brother Edric opened the door.

“The Queen is holding a competition for the Princess’ hand !”

“The Elemental Games ?” Amity asked.

“Yes Dear, a competition to see how will the Queen find worthy for her daughter.” Mrs. Blight said.

“Every family can send the eldest Alpha to compete. While you’re the youngest, you’re the only Alpha, so you’re going.” Mr. Blight said.

“But shouldn’t I get to choose who I will marry ?”

“Now now Dear, this is not any Omega, it’s the Princess, and you will go.”

“Remember, the family comes first.” 

“Yes Father.”

“Now that’s my Amity. Now go pack your stuff, you will stay in the castle for the duration of the games, and make sure you stay there permantly.”

“Father, can I ask what are the Elemental Games ?”

“Oh of course. You will face the other Alphas in the 5 Elemental Trials, after the 5 trials are completed, the Queen chooses the winner.”

Edric and Emira froze.

“Father, the 5 trials include the Water Trial right ?”

“Yes my Son.”

“But, isn’t the rule that it has to be 4 of the 5 ?” Em asked.

“That’s the rule to join the Royal Coven Dear, to be Queen, Amity must complete the 5. If she looses one, she’ll be send home and not eligible for the Queen’s choice.”

“Now, you two help your sister pack, we have to speak to her alone.”

Ed and Em looked at each other, they had no choice but to obey.

“Now Amity. While I truly want you to win the games, in case you don’t, your father and I have some back up.”

“What ?”

“The Queen will call off the games, if the Princess falls in love with someone. Make sure that’s you.”

Her father gave her a pink liquid.

“A love potion ! But they are illegal !”

“Then you better win so you don’t have to use it.”

“That’ll depends how you do before the Water Trial, now go pack.”

“Yes Mother.”

“Oh and Amity, one last thing.”

She looked at her Father.

“Fail, and you’ll be disowned.”

She felt very afraid. A disowned Alpha is the worst thing that could happen to anyone.

She grabbed her bags, and started throwing clothes, some of her books, and the Scroll to,call her siblings.

“This is so unfair ! Why can’t I choose my own path !”

Ed and Em looked at her sympathetically.

“We know Sis, we wished we could do something about it.”

“I hate being an Alpha, I hate being a Blight.”

“Mittens, please look at us.”

She looked at her siblings.

“Whatever happens out there. Em and I will always be with you.”

“If you fail and Dad disowns you, you can stay with Vinnie, I’ll move with her soon.” Em said. She’s lucky, the Alpha her parents selected for her, she ended up falling in love with. 

She looked at her siblings, they were....afraid.

“They didn’t tell me everything right ?”

“Amity.” And that’s how you knew they are serious, when they called her by her name. “ the 5 Elemental Trials are the hardest Trials any wizard can face, specially the Water Trial, people have died in that one.”

“There is no shame in quitting, just promise us you will be careful. I know we tease you a lot, but we love you.”

Ed and Em hugged her. She felt tears.

“I love you too.”

She was force to leave early in the morning, and while her siblings did wake up say goodbye, her parents remained asleep.

She was picked up by a royal carriage, and taken to the castle. Chances are the Queen and Princess aren’t even awake yet.

When they got to the doors, a teen girl with glasses was waiting outside.

“Oh, hello noble Alpha. What’s your name ?”

“Amity Blight. You are ?”

“Willow Park. Princess Luz’s advisor and best friend, now follow me, do you want me to take your bags ?”

“Nah, it’s fine, I can carry them.”

“Allright, follow me.”

She grabbed her things, and followed Willow.

“Now, in the name of Queen Eda and Princess Luz, I welcome you to the castle.”

“I bet they aren’t even awake yet.”

“Oh. They actually just left, Luz wanted to see the trials, so the Queen took her.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, Queen Eda has given every competitor a room of their own. Along side that, you all have am area to get food, and go outside wherever your wish. Please do not go outside of the assigned area, unless instructed too. Since it’s so early, I’m glad to tell you you have 4 hours to rest, before you have to head to the main area, where Queen Eda will inagurate the games, and Princess Luz will announce what will be the first trial. You are all required also to attend the dinner with the Queen and Princess this night.”

Willow went to a door with a 14 in the door frame. 

“This is your room. You’re contestant 14, and here is your key. Is there anything I can do for you ?”

“Yeah....I didn’t have breakfast so, is there any where I can..

“Of course, I’ll get someone to bring you breakfast to your room.”

“Thank you Willow, that is all.”

“Alright, I must return to the door for the next contestant, it was good to meet you Lady Amity.”

“Just Amity ok ? And it was good to meet you too.”

Willow smiled and went away.

She looked at her room. A bed, a desk, a closet. and a stand for some books, and a door that leads to a bathroom. Not bad.

She took half an hour too unpack her stuff, and call her siblings that she’s fine. Just then, a guard knocked in the door. He had some breakfast, and some robes.

“This robes are the ones used for the games, and here’s your breakfast.”

“Thank you.”

She was about to close her door, when she heard Willow sight.

“Come on you servant, I don’t have all the time !” 

“Yes Lady Boscha.” 

Willow was carrying a ton of bags, and couldn’t even look at her.

She rolled her eyes, she hates the standard Alpha kids.

She ate quietly, and went to get some shut eye.

“And here we are kiddo, the caves of the trials !”

Luz looked amazed.

“WOW !”

They were surrounded by 5 caves, well 6 counting the one that they came in.

“Yeah, I said the same thing. So each cave is a different color, representing the element they have the trial of. The grey cave is the entrance. The green cave is earth, the red cave is fire, the purple cave is air, the light blue cave is ice, and the dark blue cave is water.”

“This is awesome !”

“Welll, it’s awesome for us that we just have to watch, the competitors will have to face the dangers head on.”

“Oh. Well I am sorry for the 5 or 6 people that will have to face them.”

“5 or 6 ? Luz, there are 22 contenstants.”

“WHAT !”

Amity got up 30 minutes before the Queen and Princess talked, and got ready for the ceremony.

She ran to the door, where a guard was waiting. 

“I’m here to escort you to the announcement.”

When Amity arrived, she looked at the other 21 Alphas. Both males and females, and all had one look on their face, they will win no matter what.

She knows she will only make enemies this days.

Suddenly, an owl face came out of the castle.

HOOOT ! All rise for Queen Eda and Princess Luz ! HOOOT!”

Everyone watched as the Queen herself showed up in the balcony, her white skin making her look very well with her red dress.

“Allright, save the stares, and if anyone looks at my daughter weirdly, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO CURSE YOU !”

......

“Fine then. Luz, you can come out.”

Then the Princess came and.....

Oh god.

She’s beautiful !

She’s the prettiest thing she has ever seen.

Don’t stare Amity ! Or you will be cursed.

“Hello fellow witches, and my future spouse !”

Oh god her voice.

“Now then, welcome all to the Elemental Games. In here all your skills will be put into a test, in the five challenges of each of the elements. The rules are simple. Complete the challenge you go to the next one. Fail the challenge, you go home. In the end, only the ones that complete all 5 challenges, are the ones that will be eligible for my daughter’s hand. Any potion other than for healing is forbidden. Sabotaging or intentionally hurting any other contestant, unless that’s the challenge, is also forbidden. You all remain in your quarters and designated area, unless invited by someone allowed too. Break the rules, you get sent home. If the offense is big enough, punishment can happen. Get to the challenge late, and you will be expelled, unless there’s a good excuse, and of course, if medical sends you out, then sorry. The challenges will be at midday, you will have a day after that to rest, before the next one. Oh and I think this two are obvious. Killing is not allowed whatsoever, if any of you try to murder someone in the completion, I’ll act acordangly. Also, I expect you to treat not only me and my daughter, but all my staff with respect. I won’t tolerate any disrespect towards them and if I find out, you’re out of here. Any questions ? No ? Good. Now Luz Dear, What’s the first trial ?”

“I decided to start easy with you all. The Earth Trial will be the first one !”

“Hmmm. Good choice. Now I expect everyone to be at the entrance of the Earth Trial tomorrow at midday. That is all. See you all in dinner.”

The Queen waved her hand, and left. 

Everyone bowed and left, but before she could live. Amity’s eyes contacted with them Princess’.

She looked at her, smiled, waved, and left to follow her Mother.

“This will be harder than I thought.”


	4. The Earth Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth Trial commences.

After the Queen’s announcement, she had a long bath, and ate her lunch on her room.

Well. She had Cervera, showers, it helped her think.

She was about to go in, but this time to get ready for the dinner, when Emira called her.

“Hey Mittens !”

“Hey Em, where is Ed ?”

“In the mountains, with his weird snow obsesión. He’s stressed so I’ll pass, Hell Im stressed too, for you.”

“I’m fine Em, it’s not a social event, everyone here wants to kill each other, but I’m fine.”

“So,how did the Queen’s announcement go ?”

“Fine, she explained the rules, that’s all.”

“And what’s the first trial ? Please tell me it’s not water.”

“It’s the Earth Trial.”

“Ooof, that’s the easiest one. It’s literaly an obstácule course.”

“Sounds easy.”

“Now hold on, I’m sure it has its twists. Soooo, did you meet the Princess ?”

Yes and she’s gorgeous, her mind said.

“I’m about too, in the dinner.”

“Oh, don’t let me stop you, Luz is a feisty one.”

“How much did you learn of her in one day ?”

“Oh no, I am her tutor in Illutions.”

“WHAT ?”

“Yep. Every Thursday from 3 to 4:30, that’s where Viney and I really fell in love.”

“Can...can you tell me anything about her ?”

“Do not treat her like she’s a delicate flower, she hates it. She’s the Princess, but she’s her own person. Treat her like a friend, and you will warm your way to her heart. Also, Queen Eda is extremely protective of her, so do not mess up.”

Amity just glupped.

“But you will be fine, and since I know some of the royals, don’t be surprised if you see me cheering for you.”

“That, actually sounds nice.”

“I promise to be there for the tough ones, chances are that after Earth, Air will come, then Fire or Ice, and I am willing to bet that whatever they do, they’ll keep Water for last. Anyway, I have to go now. I love you Mittens.”

“I love you too Em.”

Em smiled and ended the call.

Amity sighted, and went to take a shower, she has to be ready.

“Do I look good King ?” Luz asked.

“Girl, to me, you will always look beautiful.”

“Ahh, thanks.”

“But why the stress, you have been in many royal dinners before.”

“Yeah, but my future spouse is in there, and I need to look nice.”

“Eh, Good point.”

“Besides, I’ll only have Mom with me. Neither Willow or Gus can be there, even you can’t.”

“Don’t worry, even if we can’t be there, Hooty and I will always keep an eye on you, right Hooty ?”

“Hoot, no one hurts Luz under my watch. Hoot !”

“Oh, I couldn’t have asked for better demons.”

Amity looked at the mirror.

A green dress, with matching shoes. It has to be enough, or maybe she should have wored a suit ?

There is no time, she has to go now.

When she got out of the room. She heard a yell.

“Awww !”

Willow fell to the floor, everything she was carrying fell down.

“Watch it servant, do not interrupt me.” Boscha said.

“I’m sorry Lady Boscha.” She said sadly.

“You better, or else.”

“You know, Queen Eda said to be nice to the staff.” Amity had to get in.

“Oh, and I never heard that this was your buisness.”

“I’m following the rules. Willow was just passing threw.”

“Whatever, don’t get in my way Blight, I know your kind.”

She grunted and went away.

Amity sighted and bend down to help Willow with her stuff.

“Are you ok ?”

“I, used to it. They all just look at me as the girl the Princess took pity for.”

“But your her best friend.”

“Tell thet to them.”

“Well, if you need some help with this assholes. Don’t hesitate calling me.”

“Thanks, Lady....”

“Amity, just Amity.”

“Thanks Amity.”

For most of the dinner, Luz stuck with her Mother.

She didn’t like the looks the suitors were giving her. While she would love to meet some of them, she doesn’t want to feel unsafe. 

“Sweetie, I love being with you, but the point of here is for you to meet them.”

“I don’t like their looks Mom. It’s like I am their prize.”

“Sadly, for some you are.”

Eda looked around.

“Go talk to the one in green.”

“Why her ?”

“She’s Emira’s younger sister, you two played when you were little. You like Emira right ?”

“Yeah, she’s my favorite tutor.”

“Then give her sister a chance.”

“Hello !”

Amity gasped, one moment she was eating in on her own, the nest, the Princess was in front of her.

“Princess Luz, good evening.”

“You’re Em’s Sister right ?”

“Yes madam.”

“I bet you’re as cool as her.”

“I.....I don’t know. I’m very different from my sister.”

“Well yeah, her hair is fully green, yours is a mixture of green and blue, and I like it.”

“I...thank you.”

Oh god. She has to be as red as a tomato. The Princess is so cute.

“You Don’t have to be nervous, I won’t bite.”

“Eh...”

“Whats your name again ?”

“Amity.”

“Well, Amit, are you in illusion Coven like your sister ?”

“Oh no. Before this I was planning on joining Abomnination.”

“Ohh, I like making abominations, mine is named Azura, from the book series.”

“You like the series too !”

“Hell yeah, I’ve read the 5 books !”

“I....I haven’t found the 5th book.”

“Tell you what, after the Trial, I’ll lend you the book. What’s your room ?”

“14.”

“14, got it.”

“Luz, honey time for bed. We must leave the champions to rest for tomorrow.” Eda called.

“Well. Before being my Queen, she’s my Mom, bye Amity, good luck tomorrow.”

“Bye Princess Luz.”

She waved and left to follow her mother. Must be nice to have a parent that truly cares for you. 

Amity quickly went to her room. Knowing many would look at her for actually talking to the Princess.

She just made herself a target.

But for the minutes she spent with that bombshell that the Princess is, it’s worth it.

Eda and Luz stood at the podium of the Earth Trial.

Each of the caves had a podium, designed to move with how the trial progressed. For the Earth Trial, it has to move side ways.

Eda looked at the contestants.

“Allright, welcome to the Earth Trial. The trial is very simple to explain. You all have to reach the end of the cave, but do not let yourself say be fooled, there are traps everywhere. Get to the end of the cave, you go to the next trial, fall in a trap and can’t escape, get knocked out, or injure yourself so you can’t continue, you are out. This is NOT a race, so it doesn’t matter if you get first or last, just get to the other side.”

The 22 contestants nodded.

“Good. You may use any self defense spell, but that’s all you can use. Offensive spells are forbidden. With that said, to your positions.”

They walked to the start line.

“3, 2, 1.......GO!”

Amity was sure this wasn’t as easy as it looked. They were just running.

“Hey, this is easy !” A boy said.

Just after that, he stepped on a trap and.....a giant rock flew towards him.

“AAAAAAH!”

“OH GOD IS HE DEAD !”

“Relax Luz. The rocks are under a special spell. They can’t kill, all they can do it’s break some bones at max. No permanent damage.”

“Oh.”

Eda looked at the boy.

“Well. He’s out cold. Get him healed and send him home.”

“Yes My Queen.”

“And that leaves 21.”

“RUN FOR IT !”

Amity didn’t know who screamed, but she figured it out. 

The Queen gave the biggest clue, this is NOT a race. If she runs, she will make the same mistakes. Is about thinking and being alert.

She topped running, and started thinking of every step.

“Let’s see, every stone looks the same, but there are some slightly dark ones, and if one stops of them.

“WOAAAAH!” A girl screamed as she fell ina trap.

“They actívate the traps. So the key is going slowly and think before acting. I get it !”

She started jumping to the light stones, while using defensive spells to keep ruble from hurting her.

“So, figured it out ?”

“Yep, running only makes things harder.” Luz said.

“It’s a simple one, but then again, we are all used to moving in the earth, it’s about thinking outside the box. Seeing your area and accessing what to do. Most people pass this one, the Air Trial will be harder.”

“Eh Mom ?”

“Yes ?”

“Was I supposed to choose the Air Trial next ?”

“I mean, most of the time Air comes after Earth..........what did you choose ?”

Amity found this one easy, but then again, walking and self defending is something you do every day. Now she has to prepare for the other 4, that aren’t going to be as hard.

She simply walked to the finish line, and while she was the 8th to arrive, it didn’t matter. She passed the first.

“Slow poke.” Boscha said.

“Shut up. It wasn’t a race.”

“Oh but I met I impressed the Princess with my speed.”

“Hey Amity ! good job !” 

They saw Luz calling out for her in the podium.

She blushed madly at that.

“Oh, this is not gonna fly.” Boscha growled.

Before she could say anything, the Queen spoke.

“That was perfect. Only 3 eliminated, very good job for the 19 of you.”

They all bowed to her.

“Now you may go to your rooms and rest, I’ll see you in two days here, for the Fire Trial.”

THE FIRE TRIAL !

Em said air was supposed to come next, Not Fire !

“What can I say, we love to spice things up. Well, see you, bye ! Oh I almost forgot. Yesterday at night I was imformed that one of my staff was treated like a servant. Consider this the only warning, if I find out who it is, and you do it again, you’re going home.”

With that, the Queen went away, the Princess following her.

No one spoke. They just watched the 3 failed contestants being retrieved, most likely to be send home in shame.

She doesn’t care, she just wants a little nap. And to be away from Boscha.

Today, she won, now there is 4 trials left.


	5. The Fire Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity faces two challenges. The Fire Trial, and the Princess coming into her room.

As soon as the competion was over, she layed on her bed and took a nap.

While it wasn’t the hardest thing on the world if you think about it. The stress about it was exhausting, and the fact that it’s just the first one made it no better.

Her sister predicted air would be next, but it’s fire. So they are really going random or what ? 

Although they’ll probably leave water for last. If the stories are true of how dangerous that trial is.

She decided to call her siblings to see what they knew.

“Fire ! They are going with Fire next !”

“Yeah. The Queen wanted to shake things up. What do you know about it.”

“Not a Lot. I knew of the Earth Trial because it’s the most simple one. I know there is a mace, and there is one that is a duel. But I don’t know which element is for what.”

“Dam it.”

“Just focus Mittens, no element will defeat you.” Ed said.

“Yeah, show them the power of Mittens !” Em said.

“Please don’t.”

KNOCK KNOCK !

“Someone’s here, I have to go.”

“Bye Mittens !”

“We love you !”

Amity hid her scroll, and opened the door, probably a guard or a staff member....

But she never expected this.

“Hello !” Princess Luz said.

The Princess is in her room !

“Princess Luz, What do I own the honor ?”

“I told you I would come to give you the 5th Azura book.”

“But I thought you would send a Guard ?”

“Oh no. Why would I worry them if I can do it myself. Also, can I get inside ? I don’t like the stares I am getting.

Amity looked how every suitor looked at her. Shit.

“Of course, get inside.”

“Thanks.”

Luz came inside humming.

“By the way, thank you for defending Willow. She told me what you did, I am very grateful.”

“Thanks, But....do you know who....”

“No. She refuses to tell me. But Hooty is keeping an eye for her now.”

“Hooty ?”

“The Owl demon in the castle. He can see everything. Say hi Hooty.”

“HI !”

“AW!”

“Haha, that’s Hooty for you. He always comes in when you expect it the least.”

“Oh.”

“He is usually watching me, specially now since Mom told him too. But I told him to keep and eye on Willow.”

“Hoot, no one hurts Luz’s friends in my watch, but if they hurt Luz, they will feel my rage.”

Amity heard that the Queen protects her daughter, but oh god, she has a demon ready to attack anyone that hurts her.

“He’s one of my two demon guards.”

“Two !”

“Oh yeah, King is my other guard. He’s asleep right now, but trust me. He can sense if I am hurt.”

“Wow, that’s, your Mother must really love you to have this protectors for you.”

“Oh, she didn’t do it for protection. Hooty has been part of the family for as long as I know, and she got King so I could have a friend. As the royal child, I couldn’t just go outside, as she was afraid some of the nobles would take advantage of me.”

That’s something her parents would do.

“Your Mother is right. They can be very dangerous.”

“I know, she can be protective, but I love her anyway.”

For a second, Amity felt a pang of jealousy. Queen Eda Really cares for her daughter. Making sure she could grow up happy even when she has to follow some rules and precautions. She is a noble, but not a royal, and her mother was way more strict with her. She can’t remember the last time she said she loved her, or if she ever said it. Ed and Em do, but her parents....

“Hello, Amity ?”

“Sorry Princess, I got distracted.”

“It’s fine. So, here’s the book, but please be careful with it.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

“Because if you aren’t !”

“HOOTY !”

“It was just a prank !”

“I trust Amity, now leave and made sure the path is clear when I go.”

“Allright, Hoot !”

Once he left, Luz looked at her.

“Anyway, all of this books were my mothers’ gifts. So please be careful.”

“I understand.”

Luz looked around.

“Say, are you willing to do a favor for me ?”

“Wha...What ?”

“I can’t help you for the upcoming trial, but I can give you a clue for one of the trials.”

“Sure, I mean, if I pass the Fire Trial.”

“Are you smart ?”

“I...I guess.”

“Oh, I don’t mean anything about it. Mom says that as long as your smart, you can pass the Fire Trial. So here is the deal, there is a festival coming to town that I really want to go. Mom would go with me, but she’s. busy with the council. If you accept to be my escort, I’ll give you an advantage for the Ice Trial.”

She....has to escort the Princess ! She can get a clue for the Ice Trial.

She has nothing to loose.

“I accept Princess, Ill escort you to the festival.”

“Sweet. Thank you so much. I better go. Hooty, is the cost clear ?”

“Yep.”

“Thanks buddy. Bye Amity.”

“Bye Princess.”

“When it’s just us, just Luz ok ?”

She smiled and left her room.

Amity never felt so amazed by someone before.

Before she didn’t want to be here, now.....she really wants to win.

Next morning in her way to get breakfast, Amity was forced to stop.

“Oh, it’s you.”

Boscha looked at her.

“So, the Princess came into your room last night.”

“Yeah so ?”

“Nothing, just that she has avoided all of the other Alphas, but for some reason, she doesn’t avoid you.”

“Maybe because I am a respectful person that treats her accordingly, not like a price.”

“Oh please, she’s a price. No matter what the Queen says, she is one.”

“Careful, the owl demon could hear you.”

“While is why I won’t say anything bad about the royal Family.”

“What do you want Boscha ?”

“Oh, I’m just checking for our dear Princess’ safety. Blights are cheaters after all, and there might be some....potion involved right ?”

“I am not like my Parents.”

“That’s what your father told mine, before he abandoned him in their business, when his trechary was revealed and your father forced mine to face the Queen’s wrath when he had done nothing ! They said he attempted to curse her ! He got executed, while your Daddy lived on.”

That her father tried that ? She is not surprised. He always said he would make a great King, and when it failed, he would obviously leave someone else to take the blow.

“Look. I know my parents are terrible persons, but...”

“Oh no. I’m not hearing it. When I am Queen, I’ll avenge him, and I’ll expose you as the traitor you are.”

Boscha left after that. 

She wanted to scream. Being forced to face what her dick parents did, she hates them too ! 

There are tears in her eyes, she suffered the most because of her father. She just wants to be her own person, not his daughter. 

It seems this is her punishment.

Eda watched as the suitors entered the cave.

“Welcome to the Fire Trial. Now in this trial, we will see who is stupid. There is a maze here you must get to the other side. Complete the puzzles, the door opens. Get to the end and you pass to the next trial. Fail the puzzles as many times as you want, but be ware, there is a little fiery surprised waiting for you. Like last time, get knocked out, med evacs you, or you just give up, you go home . Additionally,anyone that is not outside the maze in two hours will be eliminated from the games. The Fire Trial begins in 3,2,1, GO !”

The suitors all rushed inside.

“Let’s see how they do this.”

Amity understood now. 

The difficulty of this trial, is the heat the fire emits, it makes you desperate, it allows you to make mistakes and not solve the puzzles.

And to make matters worst. Magic is simply not allowed here. It’s horrible.

The puzzles were either math problems, find combinations, simple things that the hit made hard.

“AAAAAH!”

She turned around and saw a girl being sent flying.

“Well, I guess she failed to much for the Fire, right mom ?”

“Yeah, but look at her.....on second thought, don’t look !”

Eda tapped her daughter’s eyes.

“What ? But I wanna.”

“Luz, no.”

The girl had bad burns. Well it’s the Fire Trial, and injuries are very common, but in this scale.

Something’s up.

“38,32,36....they are the multiples of 4 ! The answer is 4 !”

Amity places the 4 block, and waited for the door to open.

She breathed a sight of relive when it did, instead of being blasted in the face with fire.

“WOAH!”

She noticed that some of the floor is now lava.

There was something written in the stone at her left.

“In this test, your memory is the key. Watch the sequence, and follow it correctly. Fail once, nothing happens, fail twice, back to the start, do not fail three times.”

She glupped, the lava tells her what happens if she fails three times.

She then saw how the blocks lighted up, one after the other.

“Left, top, bottom, left, right, left, bottom, left, top, right, top, bottom, top, right, bottom, left, top. Oh please don’t be wrong brain.”

The door in front of her opened.

“Yes !.”

She entered the room, and there was fire everywhere. The room was in fire, except for the floor, and 5 slides. One red, one green, one light blue, one dark blue, one purple.

“For this final test, only one slide will take you out. The correct color, is the one the flames fear the most. You may try, as long your body resists, or the time pases.”

Shit, it’s so hot in here, she has to get out.

“The color that the flames fear the most ? Shit shit shit.....wait a sec. This are the colors of the elements, and the flames fear....water ! It’s the dark blue slide !”

She jumped in the slide and closed her eyes.

Splash !

She is....wet ? And she has cooled down !

“Amity you did it !”

That beautiful voice....

She opened her eyes, and saw Luz looking at her.

She’s in a pool....outside the maze.

“Holly shit, only 40 mins ! That’s a new record !” The Queen said. “Impressive young one.”

“Thank you your majesty.”

“Well, now I am confident that I have a good escort for my child. You may get off the pool, and wait in the left room. There is a little wind from the Ice Cave that will help,you cool down. Once your good, you may return and see who returns. Also. Have med check you, even if I don’t even see a burn. Good job Ms. Blight.”

She blushed a bit at the praise.

“Thank you your majesty.”

Out of the 19, only 15 remain. 4 didn’t make it out, two ran out of time, and the other....

They were badly burned, and she has never seen burns that bad on the trial.

Fishy, she’ll have the 3 trials left be guarded better.

Eda didn’t notice that a hooded figure saw the trial.

“Don’t worry Queen Eda, the fun is just beggining.”


	6. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity escorts Luz to the festival of light.

“That was awesome, how they all rushed, and how they got burned !” Gus said.

“Hell Yeah. The Fire Trial is much better than the Earth Trial.” King said while high giving Gus.

“Are the hurt ones going to be ok ?” Willow asked.

“Mom says they’ll have to stay in the med wing for some time, but they’ll be fine.” Luz told her friends.

“Oh well.”

“Hoot. It’s normal for people to get hurt in the Fire Trial. But those burns are suspicious. Hoot.”

“Yeah, Mom said that no one has ever been burned like that girl, but she could just have had a lot of bad luck.”

“So, which Trial is next ?” Willow asked.

“Air.”

“What’s, that, a duel, another mace, a.....” King started listing.

“Hoot. The Air Trial is a race.”

“A race !”

King gave his adorable squeal to show his delight.

“Awww. You’re so cute !”

“I am not cute Luz !”

“I heard Amity will escort you to the festival.” Willow said.

“Yeah, we made a deal, approved by Mom, she said that if one of the contenstants escorts me, I can give them an advantage for the Ice Trial.”

“Hoot, that’s needed, trust Hooty !”

“I only felt comfortable asking Amity, because she is nice, and her sister tutors me, and she defended you Willow. Besides she bet the record of the Fire Trial, now she really deserves it.”

“Hey Hooty, How hard are the next trials ?” Gus asked.

“The Air Trial is easer that the Fire Trial, but harder than the Earth Trial. The Ice Trial is in the same level as the Fire Trial, but they are different.”

“What ?”

“I won’t spoil ! As for the Water Trial.......it’s the hardest and the most feared. Queen Eda said to not speak about it until the time comes.”

“I can’t wait for it !” King said.

“I bet the contestants are terrified.”

“Well, Luz we need to get you ready for the Light Festival.”

“Right. Well, let’s do it. Hooty, get the advantage.”

“Yes Luz.”

“Come on, awnser.”

Amity watched her sister appear.

“Hello, why were you so insistent of talking to me alone ?” Em said.

“I made....a deal.”

“A deal ?”

“I’ll be getting an advantage for the Ice Trial, but I need to escort the Princess to the Light Festival.”

AAAAAAAH! MITTENS YOU ARE GOING IN YOUR FIRST DATE !”

“It’s not a date !”

“Yeah it is.”

“It’s not.”

“It is.”

“It’s not.”

“It is !”

“It’s not !”

“It’s not.”

“IT IS!”

.....

.......

“Gotcha.”

“Just. I need advice, I’m not the most social person.”

“I know. If you weren’t with us, you were in your private room in the library.”

“You know !”

“I made sure no one found it, so your welcome.”

“Thank you, so, what should I do ?”

“Be yourself. You and Luz have a lot in common. Your both dorks that love to read, you like learning new spells, and both of you were heavily sheltered.”

“The circumstances were different.”

“Sadly yes. Queen Eda sheltered her daughter for her own protection, and Luz grew with all the love her mother could give her. Our parents kept you for their own purposes, and while Ed and I tried to show you some love, it’s not the same as the love of a parent.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“We could have done more Mittens. We....we should have tried to get you out of the house, to a loving family.”

“I had you two, you practically raised me.”

“Yeah. I was only 11 and I was the one giving you the bottle and changing your diapers.”

“Em, I have a question ?”

“Shoot.”

“Did Mom and Dad.....ever said that they loved me ?”

“..... why are you asking this ?”

“Because every time I see the Queen tell her daughter how much she loves her, I wondered if my own parents ever said that to me.”

“Amity. To be honest, they have never said that to you, or to Ed, or to me. For them we are pawns for a purpose, to get power.”

“A girl in here. She hates me for what father did to her father. She said he framed him for trying to curse the Queen.”

“He did try to do that. Father believed he could do much better as King, but Queen Eda detected the curse, and didn’t drink it. Since Father had his partner be in the shop that day, he was found guilty. He also tried switchting sides for the Emperor, but Belos didn’t allow it. That’s why he’s so insistent on you winning, all he loves, it’s power. Just like all Mom loves, it’s being rich.”

Amity sat still. 

That’s all she was to them, a pawn. 

Part of her wants to quit, so her father doesn’t get what he wants......but something inside her is tellling her, that she has to keep going. 

“Anyway, now, let’s see how I can help my baby sister on her date.”

“ITS NOT A DATE !”

After stressing for hours, a guard came for her.

“Princess Luz requests you at the throne room.”

“Ok.”

Here goes nothing.

“Now be good,and be safe. Are you sure you don’t want King to go to ?”

“He hates festivals Mom. Don’t force him to go.”

“Yeah,or he’ll give his squeak of rage.”

They laughed at that.

“Be safe sweetie, I love you.”

“I love you too Mom.”

“My Queen, my Princess, I have brought your escort.”

“She has a name Roger.”

“Yes Mam, I have brought Lady Amity.”

“Much better, you’re dismissed.”

The guard bowed and left.

“Now Ms. Blight. You know the deal, if you escort my daughter to the Light Festival, and she returns safely, and had a good time. Upon entrance to the castle. Hooty will give you an advantage for the Ice Trial. But if she gets hurt.....there will be consequences. Understood ?”

“Yes My Queen.”

“Perfect ! Well then. Have fun you two. Bye !”

“Bye Mom !”

Luz turned to Amity.

“So, shall we ?”

Oh god, she looks so pretty with that dress. 

Don’t blush Amity, don’t blush.

“Hey. I was wondering something, how’s life outside the castle walls ?”

“It’s chaotic, and there are a lot of issues, but it’s nice, it’s good to have a good Queen that leads everyone in the right way.”

“Yeah. I bet your family has a lot of fun outside, sometimes I wish I could have that.”

“My family.......my parents are very busy, so it’s just me and my siblings.”

“There was a time I really wanted a sibling. But then again, I have no father, I am not even my Mom’ biological daughter, but she’s my Mom nonetheless.”

“She really cares for you. To ask someone to escort you and protect you when she can’t herself.”

“We’re family. And for us, it means everything, after all, Mom lost most of her family, and she’s the only family I had. My birth parents.....they actually wanted to kill me, before Mom came in and took me.”

“They say the Queen has never been as furious as she was that day. But can I aka why is she so worried ?”

“Well there are two reasons. One is the nobles that would try to get someothimg out of me, but that was mostly when I was a kid. The second is.....you do know about my Aunt right ?”

“Yes. My siblings told me of Princess Lilith. She’s the Queen’s elder sister, and originally, she was supposed to take the throne, but 3 days before her coronation, they found out she was working with Emperor Belos, she got banished, and your Mother had to take the mantle of Queen.”

“Mom didn’t want to be Queen. Unlike many young alpha siblings, she wanted her sister to take the throne, and support her. But fate had other plans. The reason she’s worried, is that there are some that took Lilith’s betrayal like a sing our family is corrupt, and while it’s a very minor amount, she won’t take risks.”

“If I can say, kind of ironic that the younger sibling that didn’t want the throne, ended up getting it.”

“Oh yeah, Mom says that all the time. But you know, even with all limitations, she gave me the best childhood I could ask for.”

Amity could see the gratitude in her eyes, and it’s deserved, to be taken from an abusivo home, and he raised with all the love she got. Queen Eda is really a great Mom, unlike hers.

“What about you ? Any stories from your childhood ?”

“I.....I didn’t have the best childhood, so if it’s possible, I would like to not speak about it.”

Luz blushed madly.

“Oh god, I am so sorry. Forget that I asked. You know forget about this emotional talk, we ar where to have fun.”

“I am here to make sure you’re safe, and that you have fun.”

“Well, as your Princess, I Order you, to have fun with me ! So come on !”

She grabbed her hand, and dragged her.

“This girl is gonna be the death of me.” She whispered.

“How good are you with roller coasters ?”

“Never ridden one before.”

“Well, come on !”

Yep. Her cuteness and funny actitud are her doom.

Still, she didn’t force her to talk, she doesn’t care she’s a blight, she only cares that she is Amity.

“Oh god.....I think I am in love.”


	7. The Air Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity faces the Air Trial.

“Jajajajaja.”

“I don’t think I like roller coasters.”

“At least you managed to hold it. Willow threw up a lot when she went, but that’s how you know she’s having fun.”

“Fun.”

“And I know how you have fun, your ears get straight.”

“I mean, maybe it was a bit fun.”

“It was tons of fun, but let’s eat, my treat !”

“I have money !”

“Yeah. But I am treating you, as the Princess that’s my order.”

Amity couldn’t help but laugh.

“Fine then, I guess I have no choice.”

“Well come on !”

After two hours, they had to return. 

Amity has to rest for the competion, and Luz promised to be there to have tea with her mother.

“I had a lot of fun today, thank you Amity.”

“It was my pleasure, Luz.”

“Now I must make good of my deal.”

“Deal ?”

“The advantage for the Ice Trial.”

“Oh, right !”

Stupid stupid stupid, her mind told her. She had a lot of fun with her, that she forgot of the advantage.

“Hooty.”

“Hoot ! Here you have.”

The owl handed her a orange necklace.

“This necklace works as a shield, it only works if it’s in your neck. We are aware that you have it and Mom will silence whoever tries to speak against it. It will help you win the challenge, and you don’t have to focus in defending.”

“Wow.....thanks.”

Luz hugged her.

“Hey, I am still not sure how I feel of the suitor thing, but I wouldn’t mind having you in my life.”

Amity slowly put her arms around her, she can’t leave her hanging.

“Anyway, go rest for tomorrow, you got this.”

Luz let her go.

“Bye Amity.”

“Bye Luz.”

“So, how was it ?”

“It was fun Mom. She was really nice to me.”

“A nice Blight, who would have tell.”

“What do you mean ?”

“Her family doesn’t have the best history. But that’s her story, not mine.”

“Oh.”

She said she didn’t want to talk about her parents, could it be.....

She knows if they mistreat her, she just has to say so, her Mom does not allow child abuse.

Amity was walking back to her room, when she felt someone push her to the floor.

“Hey What gives ?”

“Back from your trip with the Princess ?”

Oh great, Boscha.

She turned around, and saw the 3 eyed girl, with a friend.

“Suspicious, right Skara ?”

“Yep.”

“What do you two want ?”

“We want to know what you did to the Princess.”

“Nothing, she requested me.”

“Oh like we believe that.”

“We won’t believe the word that comes out from a Blight.”

Oh god how many people had her parents screwed over.

Bocha looked around.

“You know, maybe we should make you leave, for the Princess safety ?”

Suddenly, a third gir grabbed her from behind.

“Hey let go !”

“Now now, this is for the good. We can’t have a Blight as Queen.”

Boscha wanted to take her out before the games, but then....

“HOOT!”

Hooty came out of the walls.

“Hey ! No one hurts no one outside the games ! The Queen will be informed of this !”

The three attackers panicked.

“Since their wasn’t an attack, we can’t banish you from the games, but Queen Eda will give you penalties for tomorrow. NOW GO TO YOUR ROOMS. HOOT!”

“Fuck. This isn’t over Blight !”

The three girls left running.

“Thanks....Hooty.”

“Hoot hoot. I am only doing my job. But if I am honest. I want you to win. Luz could be happy with you.”

“Yeah......I want to win as well.”

“Welcome to the Air Trial. Unlike the others, this is a race. You will use the owl sticks to race in the Air course. The 5 that arrive last are eliminated from the games. You will give 10 laps around the curse, now there will be some spells thrown at you and you can self defend against them, but you can’t attack other racers.”

Unlike the earth and fire caves, where they were long caves that served as tracks. This one is a wide round cave with only one way, and most of it was a giant whole, there was no bottom in sight. 

“Now before we start. I got a message that 3 contestants tried to pick a fight with another one. Since they didn’t attack, I can’t kick them out, but I can penalize them. You 3 can’t use magic in the whole trial, and you’ll start the race a minute after the rest. If I catch you using magic, it’s a straight trip home. Got it ?”

Bocha and her gamg nodded, the leader was glaring at Amity.

“Well then, let’s start the race !”

Amity got in her owl stick. 

“3...”

“Wait Mom can I do it !”

“Sure honey.”

Once again, Amity’s face went red.

“3, 2.....be safe....follow the rules.....and have some fun.....1, GO!”

The race stared, except for the 3 penalized.

Sadly for them, Eda forgot to count the minute, and made them stand still for 30 more seconds.

“Oh right I forgot. Go now.”

The track was an oval, her sister didn’t lie when she told her this one was the shortest trial. But it’s also really chaotic. 

Everywhere, wind gusts try to sent them flying off their stick, and falling to the Bottomless whole.

She felt her hair start moving.

“Oh shit !”

She ducked before a wind blast hit her.

“WAAAAAAAAH!” A boy screamed as he fell.

“NO ! He fell !”

“I’m not going to lie, this is my favorite part.” Eda said.

“What ?”

“Look.”

Luz looked ahead, and saw the boy disappear. 

And then.....he appeared at the top of the cave.

“Oh, there is a portal here. It sends them right to the top.”

“Yep, they have the chance to get back on their stick, and keep racing.”

“Ohhhhhh.”

“I AM GOING TO THROW UP !”

“And that’s the part I hate.”

Amity didn’t know if she was in the lead, she forgot to even count which lap she was in.

“AAAAH, DISGUSTNG !”

She turned and saw barf falling in top of Boscha.

“Hahahahahaha.”

She laughed, and got distracted.

She fell from her stick, but managed to hang in with her hand.

“AMITY !” Luz yelled.

Eda looked at the girl.

“Let’s see how she gets out of this one.”

Amity held strong.

“So long Blight !” Boscha called.

She growled, she is two laps ahead of Boscha. But if she catches up....

No. She wants this. She wants to win this.

She wants to be with her, and not because she’s the Princess, but because her heart is telling her she wants this.

This is no longer a fight for her shitty parents, but for once, she will fight for herself. 

She got her feet to the wall, and used a push to get herself back in her stick, and continue the race.

“I like this one.” Eda said.

“Go Amity !”

Amity kept flying until.

“Hey ! Down here !”

She turned to see Willow.

“You placed 4th, you passed to the Ice Trial !”

She sighted in relive, and went back to ground. 

Willow helped her down.

“Good job, the Queen is impressed.”

“Really ?”

“Go Mittens !”

She turned to see her siblings cheering for her.

“Woohoo, Mittens !”

Oh god, do they have to call her Mittens out loud ?

She looked at Luz, but she as smiling at her.

She should be Amity redhead for now on.

Eda watched the interactions between her daughter and the young Blight.

She’s not like her parents, and Luz likes her....

Could it be, could her daughter have her own choice and could they avoid the deadly Water Trial ?

Only time will tell.


	8. The Ice Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity realizes the Ice Trial could be a bit dangerous for her.

“That was great.” Luz said when she and her mother were having dinner.

“It’s one of the funnier ones, it’s simple, but the simplicity makes it harder. But the Ice Trial is coming up, and that’s my favorite.”

“Why ?”

“Let’s just say than in this one, is where grudges can be settled.”

"What ?" 

"I'll let you find out for yourself. I had to, and boy was it fun." 

"Ok ! But how dangerous is the Ice Trial. Hooty said that it's like the Fire Trial." 

"I mean, in terms if danger, then yeah, they both have equal risks. But the trials are very different." 

"How different ?" 

"VERY. While in the Fire Trial the brain mattered the most, here its where the brawn shines, your friend is lucky to have the necklace, that will help her." 

"Yeah, I hope that she wins." 

"Hmmm, are you sure you don't feel anything for her ?" 

"I....I don't think so, I mean she has grown into me like Willow and Gus did." 

"Hmmmm, well let's see how it evolves. But remember, if you fall in love, I can stop this in a snap." 

Luz looked down.

She only sees Amity as a friend.....

Right ? 

"Why did you call me Mittens in front of everyone !" 

"Because we love you baby sister." 

"And calling you Mittens is our way to show you, that we love you," 

Amity rolled her eyes at them.

"You could just say, we love you Amity. That's my name." 

"Oh, I know what we need to do Em." 

"We are going to change her legal name to Mittens !" 

"Mittens Blight." 

"The Future Queen." 

"Stop it ! Besides there are still two trials left, I could loose." 

"Well, with the advantage that the Princess gave you, which by the way I am very offended you didn't call me for advice, we are very sure you will pass the Ice Trial." 

"That is not the one I am worried about, and I think you know it." 

"Yeah, we do know it Mittens, and trust us, we are terrified of the Water Trial, but one step at the time. So tell me how did it go ?" 

"What ?" 

"The date." 

"IT WAS NOT A DATE ! If anything it got me more enemies in this game !" 

"But did you have fun ?" 

"I.......I did." 

"Hahahahaha, that's good. If you had a good time, it's worth the enemies. Besides they can't attack you with the owl watching." 

"Oh yeah, they learned that the hard way, and one of them failed the Air Trial, so I only have to worry about two now." 

"See, not everything is bad. Now let's treat our baby sister to some dinner, so she can tell us everything." 

Luz laid on her bed. 

Her Mom and friends were sleeping, bit for some reason, she can't.

"Hey King," 

King grumbled and woke up. 

"What ?" 

"What is love ?" 

"Love is what Eda feels for you, how she cares for you and..." 

"No, I get that. I know what the love of a mother is, but what is loving someone ? Like wanting to be with them ?" 

"Hmmm, I don't know, something disgusting ?" 

"NO ! Don't believe his lies Luz, Hoot !" 

"Are you calling me a liar bird !" 

"Hooty Hoot yes ! Love is wonderful. I have seen all the Kings and Queens falling in love, and when its natural, its the best part." 

"I mean, Hooty is older than you King, so he wins." 

King in response, gave his squeal of rage, and went to sleep.

"Hooty. I want Amity Blight to be sent to have lunch with me." 

"Yes Luz." 

Amity was just waking up when.... 

"HOOT !" 

"AH !" 

"Sorry." 

"What do you want ?" 

"Princess Luz requests you to have such with her at 1 PM, a guard will come collect you." 

Amity sat frozen.

The Princess want what ?

"Is it all the contestants or ?" 

"No, just you." 

Luz waited at the table. 

"Princess, I brought your guest." 

"Thanks Kevin, you can go." 

The Guard nodded and left. 

"Amity ! Come have a seat." 

"You called for me ?" 

"Yeah. Mom is busy with the Generals and couldn't make it, and Willow and Gus have classes today. I had no one to have lunch with, and then I remembered, I had fun with Amity on the festival, so I'll call her to have lunch with me ! Have a seat." 

Amity sat at the other chair.

"Now, do you have any preferences ? we can't have anything with cheese, I am lactose intolerant."

"Its fine, I am not picky."

"Great. Hooty tell the chef to surprise us." 

Hoot, right on it." 

"Fun fact, the chef is one of Willow's dads." 

"Really ?" 

"Yeah, he's family took him as a disgraced Alpha, but when Mom tasted his cooking, she brought him and his family to the castle, and it's now our chef. Mom has a habit of picking strays and giving them value. She did it for my pet friend demon King, and she did it for me when she adopted me." 

"I see. Totally different from m parents, they are just about the family." 

Luz could detect the sour note on her words, but she remembered that that's her story to tell. 

"So you have the necklace right ?" 

"Yep." 

"It will really help you." 

Because she really wants her to win, but she won't tell her that.

During the lunch, she wanted to figure out her feelings, but she was unable too.

She knows she sees her as a friend, but she can't think if there is something more.

Mission unsuccessful. 

Amity was instructed to wear her winter clothes, because sure enough, the trial will be cold.

Like the Air cave, this one was just an oval, a giant ice lake, and the platforms where the viewers sat. 

"Welcome to the Ice Trial, please walk to the center of the ice lake." 

When everyone did, Eda continued talking. 

"Now the Ice Trial is where you can settle odd scores. Ladies and gentlemen, this is a fight !" 

Amity gluped, she knows that Boscha is looking at her.

"Now there are rules. It is very simple, if you get thrown of the platform, then you are out, the first 5 that fall are out, the final 5 move to the Water Trial. You can't use spells that will seriously harm another contestant. The objective is to knock out the other one. That doesn't mean it will be easy, you are standing in ice after all. Knocking out is the maximum damage you can inflect, anything above that is forbidden and will be elimination. Now should we begin." 

The Queen snapped her fingers. 

Suddenly, the outer part of the lake melted, they were now surrounded by water. 

"There is were you knock your opponents. Now let's begin in 3, 2, 1 !" 

Amity immediately had to duck, as spells were thrown in the air. 

"I am coming for you Blight !" 

She looked at Boscha running at her, but then she slipped. 

What the hell !" 

Of course, they are in ice. 

She looked at a girl distracted, and sent a spell to knock her out of the platform. 

"Nooo!" 

She tried to get up, but its very slippery. 

"Oh, ow, I can't look !, but I want to." Luz said.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark. I don't remember the ice being this slippery, they can barely stand up." 

"YES, FIGHT, FIGHT, DEATH IS YOUR GOD !" King yelled. 

"What the hell is this duel, they are fighting to stay standing more than to actually fight each other." 

She didn't noice Bocha looking at her.

"I got you !" 

She sent a spell against her, but it bounced back. 

"Hey !" 

She saw her necklace. 

"ARE YOU CHEATING !" 

"No. Ms. Blight was allowed to use that, as a return for a favor she did to me." Queen Eda said. "She is following the rules." 

Boscha graoned, Amity is safe to pass to the last trial.

"We will settle this on the last one." 

Amity glared at her.

"Let's finish this cold hell." 

With her shield bouncing the spells sent against her, she managed to create an abomination, with his muddy feet, he didn't slip. 

"Throw as many as you can to the water." 

The abomination roared and grabbed as many as he could, and threw them to the water.

"Wow, she managed to knock out so many." 

"She threw up 6 at once, and one was already down. The last two to fall are safe." Eda called. 

It was revealed, that a girl with glasses named Clira, and Boscha were safe. 

"Dam it." Amity said. Boscha got saved by luck.

She looked around, there were only 5. 

5 remain, for the hand of the girl she is in love with.

And only one trial is left, and she is terrified.


	9. The Dread Before the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone feels the dread of the Water Trial coming.

Amity looked at her final competitors. 

This was it, this are the ones she has to face to get Luz. Even hew now clear enemy Boscha.

But that is not what it scares her, no, its how they face that those.

In fact, instead of celebrating, you could feel the tense atmosphere, of what is about to come. 

The Queen stood up, and you could see it. Even she was afraid. 

"You 5 have proved to have the skills for joining the Royal Coven. If this was to join it, you all would have accepted and we could celebrate. I am saying this to make it clear that if you 5 wish, you can join the coven, there is no need for you to try the Trials again. That being said that's not why we are all here. I won't lie to any of you, the next and final trial is one that even the best fail. So I am giving you all, one final chance. You can willingly back down now, and return home with a place in the Royal Coven. I will make sure your families treat you like you deserve, warriors that managed to get in. If you wish to redraw, do so now." 

.....

No one spoke. 

They were all going to face it.

"Listen, I can0t guarantee your survival in this one, are you all sure ?" 

Once again, silence. 

They were doing this. 

"Fine then. I admire your bravery to face it. I am giving you two days to rest and prepare yourselfs, we will meet at midday for the Water Trial. My advice is to prepare both physically but mentally as well, as every skill the past 4 trials have required of you will be needed for this one. More will be said the day of the trial, you may leave now." 

Amity shoot a look at Luz, who was looking at her concerned. 

She has to live for two days, knowing not only she can fail getting the girl she loves, but also that they could be the last two days of her life. 

Eda called General Bump.

"My Queen ?" 

"I am positive that the Fire, Air, and Ice trials had some interference. The fire and wind blasts were stronger than usual, and the ice was extra slippery, usually contestants can at least stand up." 

"I agree, there is something weird going on here." 

"I want guards on the Water Cave. The Water Trial is as dangerous at it is, I am not taking any risks that make it even more deadly." 

"As you wish my Queen." 

General Bump yelled at his man, and left. 

"Whoever is doing this, I hope you take into account you could kill simply teens." 

"O trust me Queen Eda, I know what I am doing." The hooded figure said, before it vanished.

Luz was quiet as Willow and Gus tried to get her attention.

"Why so quiet Luz ?" 

"You heard Mom, people have DIED in the Water Trial. How can I live with myself if one of them dies fighting for my hand." 

"It's not your fault. You Mom made it clear they could back down and that she would make sure their families would be ok with it. Hell they get to join the Royal Coven now." 

"I know, but still , they are going to keep going." 

"Luz. Whatever happens in two days, it won't be your fault. They are all making a conscious decision to go with it, they know what they are facing." 

"I doubt they are doing it for me, just to be my Queen." 

"I am not so sure about one of them." 

Amity was told to meet her siblings in one of the restaurants.

"Mittens, congrats on being in the final." 

"Thanks, and also thank you for not yelling Mittens." 

"We didn't want to embarrass you in front of Luz." Em said winking at her.

"Shut up." 

Ed and Em laughed, but then turned serious.

"Mittens, are you sure you don't want to take the Queen's offer to back down ? She can forbid father to disown you, and we can take you in so you don't live with them."

"No." 

"Mittens please, the Water Trial is extremely dangerous, we want you safe." 

"I know and I am extra grateful for that. But I WANT to do this. For the first time in my life I want to fight for something I want." 

They looked at her.

"All of my life. It has been about the family, about our fucking parents, I have to do things that pleases them, that they want ! For once there is something in here that I want, I don't care about the family in this instance, I want to fight for me, for her !" 

"For Luz ?" 

"Yeah....and it's not because I want to be Queen or anything, I could care less if she was a commoner. She's so sweet, and has been the closest person I had interacted with except for you two. I....I am in love with her, not with the idea of being Queen, but because I want to be with Luz. And unless there is a miracle that she feels the same, I have to win the Water Trial to get here. I am willing to face it." 

Ed and Em were still speechless. 

"Mi....Amity, is that what you want. Then we support you." 

"The fact that you found someone that you want to be with, it makes us feel proud, we have been proud of you since the games began." 

"Just promise us you will be careful." 

"I will." 

Ed and Em hugged her.

"One last thing sis....Mom and Dad are going to be present for the Trial." 

"WHAT !" 

"They want to see the result of their work. They didn't even care about the fact their daughter could DIE, they only care about themselves." Em said with disgust. 

Amity didn't want her parents there. Not at all. She hates them, why do they have to interfere with something she actually wants.

"Ed and I will worry about them, for now, you focus on winning this. Show Luz, and the Queen, what you told us, that you love her." 

When Amity returned to her room in the castle, she was met by Boscha.

"So, went to find your potion to cheat ?" 

"I am not cheeting." 

"Hey, it's the Blight way." 

"Shut up, I am not like my parents, how much times do I have to tell you." 

"My instincts tell me not to trust you. You do know the demon is watching." 

"Yeah so why ?" 

"Nothing. Just so you don't try anything, so we can have a fair competition in the Water Trial." 

Boscha turned to leave. 

"Oh, and Amity ? When I am Queen, there will be no more Blights, I will tell Queen Eda the truth, so be ready." 

She left after that.

"God give me a break." 

"HOOT !" 

"OH COME ON HOOTY !" 

"Sorry. Luz wants to have lunch again with you tomorrow." 

Amity instantly calmed down.

"I'll be there." 

"Great. Oh and you're welcome." 

"Why ?" 

"Boscha tried to get in your room, but I stopped her, because its the right thing to do, HOOT !" 

Amity groaned, typical, this girl is out for her.

It was in the middle of the night she remembered the potion.

"Amity ! Thank you for joining me." 

"Needed company again ?" 

"No. This time I need to talk to you." 

"Ok ?" 

"Amity. I can say for certain I see you as a great friend. My times with you have been great." 

"I....I have enjoyed our times together too." 

"That's why I want nothing to happen to you. Please please back down from the Water Trial." 

"What ! You don't think I can do it ?" 

"Oh it's not that. In my opinion you are the best contestant out there. You finished first in the Fire and Ice Trials ! But as Princess I know the true dangers of the Water Trial ! I can't let my friend get hurt because of that, I just can't. You are a brilliant person, and you deserve to live your own life." 

Amity was blushing madly. 

"I am thank full for your concern but I am doing the Water Trial." 

"Amity please, I can't order you to retreat, but as your friend I beg you. I don't want to see you die !" 

"I will do this Luz." 

"Why !" 

"Because I want too !" 

"Is...is this too just be Queen ?" 

"NO !" 

Luz looked scared at her yell. 

"This is nothing about being Queen. ....just trust me, I need to do this." 

"But your siblings, your parents !" 

"My parents don't care for me ok ! I am just a tool for them !" 

Amity gaped, she couldn't have said that.

They were going to KILL her. 

"Luz I...." 

"Amity. What do you mean ?" 

"I... I did...." 

"Amity, are your parents hurting you ?" 

She couldn't look at her, she looked down.

"Amity, please tell me." 

"They do." 

"Do they yell at you, do they....abuse of you ?" 

Before she could stop herself, she nodded.

"Do they....they hit you ?" 

"They........they have, some times." 

"Amity. That's wrong ! Why didn't you tell me sooner. I can talk with Mom about this, child abuse is a criminal offense, a very serious one !" 

"Don't. This is my own battle." 

"Amity." 

"Just let me do this." 

Luz knows there is no stopping her.

"Fine, but promise me you are going to be careful. I....I don't want anything to happen to one of my closest friends." 

"I will, thank you Luz." 

"For what ?" 

"For caring. Aside from my siblings, you are the only one that has shown me some love." 

Love.

Is that what she feels ?

Is she in love with Amity ? 

She was in her Mom's room. She can't sleep.

"Are you scared ?" Eda asked. 

"Terrified." 

"I am too. Even if we are safe, the fact that 5 young lives can end tomorrow." 

"I am scared for Amity, she is a good friend." 

"Luz look at me." 

She looked at Eda. 

"Answer me with the bottom of your heart. Do you love Amity ?" 

Eda desperately wants her to say yes. Not only has the youngest Blight proven herself. It could avoid the Water Trial. They could not risk lives.

Luz looked at her.

"I.....I don't know." 

Sadly, that is not enough. 

They have to progress with the Water Trial. There is no other way.

"You know what, we could use comfort, you are spending the night here with me." 

"I am not a kid Mom." 

"You are my kid, and I can tell you are scared. Now come on, we have an important thing tomorrow."

Lux didn't complain, she just laid on her Mom's bed. 

"I love you Mom." 

"I love you too Luz." 

Amity looked at the potion.

She knows she can die tomorrow. 

But that's not what she's afraid of.

It's loosing Luz.

She doesn't want to loose her. 

This could be the key....this could be her victory this.....

She remembered the girl she is madly in love with, the one she wants to get.

No.

She doesn't deserve this.

She is NOT like her parents.

She knew what she has to do.

She went to the bathroom, and flushed down the potion. 

She's winning Luz's heart the right way. If she dies tomorrow, then she died fighting for who she loves.

She went to her bed, and laid to sleep, the rain being a comfort and a curse for tomorrow. 

Amty didn't realize Hooty watched her taking out the potion. 

Or that he knew since day one. 

Nor does she know that he told the Queen, and that the Queen wanted to see if she would actually use it, or do the right thing.

He's glad she did the right thing. She is not like her parents.

He has a favorite to win. He really hopes she does, because she will make Luz happy.


	10. The Water Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the dreaded Water Trial comes.

The sun rose on the Boiling Islands, and it brought a chilly air.

Well, they couldn’t even see the sun, dark gray clouds covered the sky.

Today, for the first time in years, before Queen Eda took the throne, before Princess Lilith betrayed her people, today after all that time, a Water Trial is happening.

Eda remembers the last one. It was when Bump became a member of the Coven. The warriors wanting to join the coven all happened to be extremely prideful Alphas, in a feroces battle for dominance, the 3 trials in that time were brutal and then after their go at the Earth Trial, all the warriors said the same thing. Instead of going to the Fire Trial like her father thought they would, they all requested to go to the Water Trial. Her father begged them not too, but it was no use. They all went in, only Bump came out. 

They are earth creatures, that do to magic can adapt to be in the air, and they do exist with the fire and ice. But water, that’s another thing,yes they needed it to drink and someone could have a casual swim, she and Luz have gone swimming a lot of times, but to actually master being in the water, a place where they’re not adapted to, it’s what made the Water Trial so dreadful. 

Their Mother didn’t allow them to see it, knowing what could happen. Lilly was scared that she would have to face one as Queen, and Eda promised to be at her side, but of course, Eda never expected what happened next, and now she’s the Queen, and worst of all, she has to bring her daughter to see it.

“Oh Lilly, what would you do now ?”

Amity woke up early. It’s not like she had a good night. She had to use a sleeping spell on herself to sleep. 

Today is the day. Today she can get the heart she loves, or she can perish in the water.

All she knows it’s that today it’s after today, things won’t be the same.

She put on her robe, and went to have breakfast.

No one talked, no one sat with anyone, they were all quiet, eating. 

Eating what could be their last meal.

Amity got those thoughts out of her head. She is going to survive.

She is going to get Luz.

Luz had a quiet breakfast with her mother.

“Luz.”

“Yes Mom.”

“If anything happens today, promise me you won’t blame yourself.”

“I won’t.”

“I know you are worried, but this is their choice, they know the risks.”

“I don’t want anyone to die.”

“Me neither love, me neither.”

When she made her way to the Elemental Caves, it was raining hard, well she’s getting wet today, so who cares.

She made her way to the grey entrance, and noticed the 5 caves.

She surpassed 4 of them, and her eyes landed in the dark blue one.

She sighted, and made her way inside.

As soon as she entered it, she could hear the water running.

Then a hand was on hear shoulder.

“Hear that, that’s the sound of the new future Queen.” Boscha said.

Amity growled at her, but kept going.

Soon they reached the starting line, where the river begins.

She looked a the spectators, and then she saw them.

Her siblings waving at her....and her parents, just looking.

She turned around and saw Luz, who was looking at her worriedly.

She gave her a small nod.

Queen Eda stood up.

“Welcome to the Water Trial. The final of the Elemental trials and what will tell if you are suited for my daughter, or not. I want to start by giving this 5 and applause, as not only are they in the Royal Coven, they have proven themselves to be great witches, given them an applause !”

Everyone cheered. Her siblings cheered for her, but her parents.....they just looked at her.

“But now the ultimate test is here. Our bodies are not designed for water, and magic is not advance enough for it. The Trial goes like this. It’s an obstacule cruse like the Earth Trial. Get to the finish line, and you will be in consideration for the hand of my daughter. It doesn’t matter if you are first or last, just reach the end. Now the trial stars by each of you getting in top of a small raft, and you will cross the first part of the river there. You will face currents, wirepools, and small falls. Then you will reach the half point. You’re going to abandon your rafts, and go in the water slide, that will take you to the river, the part you will have to swim. Swim and avoid the the obstacles. The water fall marks the end of the trial. You fall to the bottom, you did it.”

The 5 contenstants looked afraid, but ready.

“There is nothing more to be said. Get in your rafts.”

The rafts were just some float they were standing on, but their feet were secured.

Willow helped her get into hers, and grabbed a rope.

“Once the Queen says go, you have to let go.”

“Got it.”

“And Amity, Good luck.”

“Thanks Willow.”

Eda took a heavy sight.

“Contenstants, are you ready ?”

No objection.

“The Water Trial starts in 3.......2........1..........GO !”

With that the 5 contenstants let go of the rope, and went away floating.

“Good luck Amity.” Luz whispered.

Eda put a hand in her shoulder.

“It’s gonna be fine.”

Amity almost lost her balance early on, but she managed to keep herself in her raft.

“So far not bad.”

The sound of roaring water proved her wrong.

“Shit.”

She held on while she was rocked by the current and small,water fall.

There is no spell that can protect her from this, only her instinct can help. 

She grabbed a rock, and used it to push foward.

“Woah !” Splash !

She heard one of the copetitors fall.

“This is not good.”

“And it’s about to get worst !”

Boscha pushed her, straight to a whirlpool.

“Fuck !”

She used a spell to push herself away.

Boscha tried getting her again, but she held her hands. The two were struggling.

“What the hell is wrong with you ?”

“No one said I couldn’t push you, to get rid of my competion.”

“Can she even do that ! Mom can she !”

“Sadly yes.”

“Fuck. I really don’t want her to win.”

“Eda looked at her daughter.

“Hmm.”

Amity knew she didn’t have time for this.

She pushed Boscha away, and kept going.

“Hey ! Get back in here you coward !”

She saw the halfway point and used her magic to get closer.

As soon as she got in land, she removed What tied her to the raft, and walked to the slide.

She didn’t think it twice, she threw herself in it, Boscha right being her.

The slide was a long one, that helped them get to the lower part,of,the river.

When she saw the end, she took a break, and prepared for the splash.

“Here they go.” Eda said.

“I can’t look.”

Luz ran away to a corner.

“Luz !” King yelled after her.

Amity knew how to swim, her siblings taught her, but she wasn’t the best.

She swam to rock to rock, using it to push herself. 

The water tried pushing her to the bottom, but she resisted.

“Come on Amity, you can do this.”

But then Boscha grabbed her.

“Come on !”

She tried to make her let go, but she held.

“Are you crazy, we are going to drown !”

“No, I’m just gonna make sure you can’t do anything !”

Amity kept struggling with her, her head being brought underwater multiple times, leaving her gasping for air.

“You are going to kill us !”

Luz couldn’t look.

Amity is struggling, and if she continues that way, she might die.

“Luz, talk to me.” King said.

“I can’t see her die King ! She’s important to me, like a great friend that I care so much for.”

“Luz, I am not an expert but I did ask more about what love means. And to be honest, the way you only care about her, and how you talk about her, girl you’re in love.”

“What ?”

“Yeah, that’s how love is described, and you stare at her constantly, you only bonded with her, you WANT her to win, because she’s the one you want to be your partner.”

Luz thought about it.

Her hair, her smile, her story, her caring.

“Oh god. I’m in love with.....”

“MOM!”

Amity was in real trouble.

“Boscha stop !”

“Never ! This is for my father.”

They spent more time under water, sturgellijg with each other.

She has to win this, she has too.

Then she remembered what the Queen said, use all of your skills.

She calmed herself, and thought.

“Boscha doesn’t want the best for Luz, she just wants to be Queen. But I....I want her. I want to be the best partner for her.”

She looked around, and saw rock.

“Perfect.”

With her full strength, she kicked Boscha in the stomach, causing her to loose the little air she had, and let go.

She then grabbed the rock, and pushed Boscha away from her, the girl lost consciousness, and floated to a whirlpool.

Amity watched her go, before she lost consciousness too, and floated, towards the sound of a water fall.

When she fell, she couldn’t swim to the surface, but someone grabbed her with magic.

When Amity woke up, she was greeted by.....Luz !

“Luz ?”

“Amity !”

The Princess hugged her.

“I was so scared, I didn’t want you to die !”

“I am fine.”

She looked, and gasped when she saw the Queen.

“Congratulations kid. You won.”

“What !”

“You were the only one that got to the end, therefore you are the winner. But, even if another one reached it, you would have still won.”

“Why !”

“Because Luz chose you, and her choice was the top priority.”

Amity looked at Luz, blushing madly.

“You.....chose me ?”

“Yeah......all this time’s together, I realized I only wanted you as my partner.”

Amity was to shocked to respond.

“I love you Amity.”

“I....I love you too Luz.”

“Aw, How cute.” An unknown voice came out of knowhere.

Everyone gasped, the voice came from a hooded figure, but then it removed it, causing more gasps from shock.

Except from Eda, who growled.

“Hello....sister.”

“Lilith.”


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith shows up after years of being missing, and Eda battles her. The true meaning of family is defined.

Everyone looked shocked at the disgraced Princess.

Whispers about why she showed up came threw the croud, but Eda didn’t hear them.

“Lilith, What are you doing here ?”

“Edalyn, can’t I see my dear sister ? The Queen.”

“Well I wasn’t your dear sister when you betrayed us !”

“So because I talked with Belos I can’t care for you Eh ?”

She looked around.

“I also heard you have child.”

Lilith looked at Luz.

“Hmm, strong for a Omega.”

“You don’t put a hand on her.”

“Can’t I see my niece ?”

“Touch her, and you are dead.”

“I must say I was surprise when I heard you were a mother. My rebellious baby sister settled down and had a child ? Then I learned she’s adopted, and that made sense, but I a, still surprised you adopted a kid.”

“She’s mine Lilly. Luz is my daughter.”

“I do not debate that. You raised her, with the love the kid deserves.”

“Then tell me why are you here.”

“I had to see the reason why you were holding the Elemental Games.”

“I needed to find a suitor, and she fell for one of them, you can go now.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Lilith.”

“You see, I want to see.......how good of a Queen my sister is !”

With that Lilith attacked. Eda used her staff to bounce back the spell.

“You forget, that I may be the youngest, but I am the prodigy.”

“When you join Belos, you learn a few things.”

“Show me then.”

Eda looked at the girls behind her.

“Protect her.”

With that, Eda launched a spell to her sister.

“Hmm, I see you still have your spirit.” Lilith said as she took float. 

“Oh sister, it never left.”

The two started fighting in this top of the cave, yellow blasts collided with blue ones.

Spells bounced, as the sisters fought.

“MOM !”

Luz wanted to see her mother, but Amity grabbed her.

“It’s ok, she’s got this.”

“But....”

“Luz, She’s the strongest witch in the Islands, she’ll be fine.”

She gently grabbed her and took her away.

“I promised to protect you, but we need to get out of here.”

Eda and Lilith were still fighting. But the Queen is gaining the upper hand.

“Pushing paper all day long has made you go soft Lilly.”

“What can I say ? The Emperor is a busy man.”

Lilly tried getting her by surprise, but Eda telerported behind her, and kicked her away.

Lilith crashed into a rock.

“Arr. No. it’s happening.”

“What’s wrong sister ?” Eda asked sarcastically. “Had enough ?”

Just one more test sister.

Lilith looked at Luz.

“Maybe, but I want to see how your child does.”

Lilith charged a blast and sent it at Luz.

Amity quickly grabbed her and took cover, while the guards shielded them.

But it was pointless...with great Fury Eda flew and tacked the blast head on, destroying it.

“NO ONE HURTS MY DAUGHTER.”

Eda used all of her power to bring Lilith down, beating her sister up.

Soon, Lilith fell to the floor,defeated.

Eda landed in front of her but......

“Seems Dad made the right choice after all. You have become a good Queen Edalyn, despite not wanting to be one.”

Lilith let go of her staff.

“I surrender.”

“What ?”

“I didn’t come here for the Emperor. I am no longer working with him, all of this was a test, to see if you are ready.”

“Yeah right, like I would believe that.”

To answer that, Lilith made the magical oath, of she lies. She looses her magic.

“I am not working for Belos anymore.”

Nothing happened.

“Lilly....”

Eda noticed her sister was having trouble standing, they have spared for much longer then this...

“What did Belos do ?”

“He found out something, and attacked me. My magic is slowly being stripped from me Edalyn.”

“What ?”

“We can talk more later. I just wanted to see if you had what it takes, for when the time comes.”

Eda looked at her.

“General Bump, take my sister to a cell, Ill see her later.”

“Of course my Queen.”

Eda looked how Bump carried her sister away.

“MOM!”

She turned and fell when Luz jumped in her arms.

“Hey Kiddo, don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“What did your sister want ?”

“I don’t know, but I’ll find out.”

She looked at Amity.

“I saw how,you were ready to defend Luz. I see we really made a good choice.”

“Thanks your Majesty.”

Eda cleared the throat.

“With that out of the way. I officially announce Amity Blight the winner of the Elemental Games ! But more importantly, she won my daughter’s heart !”

Cheering was heard.

“Welcome to the family Amity.”

Amity blushed madly.

“Thanks Queen Eda.”

“Just Eda.”

“Thanks....Eda.”

Amity had to be honest.

“When I...”

“We know of the potion, and we know what you chose to do. I don’t blame you.”

“Wow. Thanks”

“Mittens !”

Amity turned to see her siblings hug her.

“You won ! “

“In more than one way !”

“WE ARE SO PROUD OF YOU !”

“Ed, Em, thank you for everything.” She said hugging them back.

Amity then froze.

Her parents were coming.

“Well, looks like you made the family proud Amity.” Mr. Blight said.

He went to grab her shoulder, but then.. .

Luz slapped his hand away.

“Don’t touch her !”

“Princess... that’s my kid.”

“Yeah ! A kid you abused and even hit !” Luz yelled.

That made the cheering stop. 

Eda heard everything.

“Excuse me, Luz dear what did you say ?”

“Amity’s parents hit her Mom, they abuse her !”

“Now Princess you might have miss understood, Amity loves making jokes. Right Amity ?” Mrs. Blight said.

Amity shook when she saw their stares, promising heavy retribution.

But then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Amity, look at me.”

She turned to Eda.

“Don’t look at them. Look at me. Do they really abuse you ? Tell me the truth, I promise you nothing will happen to you.”

Amity looked at the honesty of her eyes. She looked at Luz, who had her hand in hers. 

She can do this.

“They do.”

Gasps.

“Amity, stop this nonsense ...”

“NO, it’s true and you know it. All my life I was forced to do labor, to work my ass off training, to do what you wanted, without taking in account what I wanted because I am a Blight ! If I didn’t get a perfect score in my test, if I even got just 1 question wrong, you would ground me, and if I objected, I got slapped ! Every time I wanted to go to play with someone, you told me they weren’t reach enough, and had me play with kids that ended up beating me up ! Ed and Em had to treat my injuries because you said I deserved them for being to weak. I was 8 ! I became afraid of having friends ! You never listened to my problems, you made me do your work in the House because I needed to gather strength, I forgot what was wanting something until now. You forgot my birthdays, multiple Christmas I had no gifts, you.....you didn’t told me you loved me, not once. I was just a pawn for you and I am sick of it, disown me if you want, I don’t care, anything would be better from living in the hell hole I used too.”

Everyone was in silent.

A young woman had just cried out, about the pain the people that were suppose to protect her, inflected on her. They had basically stripped her from her childhood.

Luz held Amity’s hand firmly. To show her she wasn’t alone.

Most had shocked, and disgusted faces, but Eda.....

She’s pissed.

“So it’s true, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO ! You stripped this child from her childhood ! Oh god what the hell, I wish I could have realized sooner. At least she had her siblings, that probably faced the same pain. You...I can’t, I just can’t, How much lives did you ruin ?”

“Actually, they tried ruining yours.”

They all looked at Amity.

“Amity, as your father I ORDER YOU TO STOP !”

“YOU ARE MY NOTHING. YOU TRIED CURSING QUEEN EDA, NOT YOUR FRIEND!”

More gasps came at that.

Eda is fuming. This couple......they tried cursing her ! And made her kill the wrong man ! 

Attempted cruse, inculpating, child abuse....oh they are done.

“That’s it young lady, we are going home right now !”

Mr. Blight tried grabbing Amity, but Eda held his wrist.

“You are not taking her home, in fact, you are not going home. GUARDS !”

All of the royal guards came in.

“Adrian and Gwendolyn Blight. As the Queen I place you under arrest for attempted curing, treason, 3 cases of child abuse, falsification of information and many of the other crimes I know you will face. And with the amount of charges, there is no need for a trial, you’re both to be executed !”

The Elder Blights were shocked.

The crowd however, cheered, as people like that weren’t welcomed in the islands.

They couldn’t believe that they were discovered, that after everything, they were going down, and it was because of their young daughter.

“YOU BRAT, I FED YOU, I GAVE YOU A HOME, AND THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME !” Mr. Blight said as he was taken away, his wife crying and begging to be spared,”ILL GET YOU FOR THIS AMITY, I WILL GET YOU, YOU DESTROYED THE FAMILY.”

“You’re not my family.” It’s all she said.

“Silence him.” Eda ordered.

The Blights were silenced and take a way.

“Oh and give them the must uncomfortable cells with have. Make it clear what status they belong too now.”

They were soon out of view.

Eda gently grabbed her shoulders.

“Don’t listen to him. It’s over.”

“It’s over.”

“You two go get yours and your sister’s stuff frim your home, we will make room for you in the castle.” She told Ed and Em.

“Yes your majesty.”

“Good, I think we all had enough for today, let’s go home.”

Home.

For the first time, that word means something.

Luz grabbed her other hand.

“Are you ok ?”

“I don’t know, but I think I will be. Now that they are gone, I can heal.”

She was surprised when Luz kissed her on the cheek.

“I’ll help you heal, we’ll do it together.”

“Together.”


	12. Luminity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to a close......for now.

After breakfast, Eda went to see her sister.

“Took you long enough.” Lilith said.

“Stop judging and start explaining. I want to know everything.”

“I guess you deserve the truth. What do you want to know ?”

“Why ? Why did you join Belos ?”

“It wasn’t exactly that like that. As you know I was stressed over my coronation, knowing that I didn’t feel ready. Then, I overheard father, saying that I wasn’t ready, that I would be unable to protect the kingdom when the time to face Emperor Belos came. He was thinking of having me renounce as Queen, and for you to take the throne. In the end he got what he wanted.”

“But I didn’t want the throne, and I am sure Dad didn’t mean anything bad with it.”

“Of course he didn’t, he was a great father. But you must understand what it felt when he told Bump that. All those years gone to waste, all of my hard training, would be useless just because you were the prodigy. I never blamed you, you made it very clear you didn’t want the throne, and were clueless of this. But I needed to show him I wasn’t a failure, so....”

“You went to the castle of the Titan, to stop him.”

“A foolish plan, but I was desperate. Yet when I got there, Emperor Belos managed to get me with his favorite trick, manipulations. He told me that he could make peace with father if I did some tasks for him, but then one of the spies saw me, and you know what happened.”

Eda remembers the worst day of her life very well. How Lilith begged to be heard, but how the evidence was to much to listen to her claims.

“Rage consumed me for years, I wanted the islands united under Belos, I wanted peace, and for years I served him. I watched you accend, rule, and then become a mother. I could not believe that this was my baby sister, that was disobedient, adventurer, and careless. That she grew up like this. You have done good Edalyn. You grew up, and you did take the throne in the best way posible.”

“Lilly.”

“Over time I realizes Belos didn’t want to unite, but to conquer. I thought of leaving, but it was impossible, he had me under his thumb, until the day he caught me when I attempted to escape. He said “for your service, I’ll leave your life to be yours Lilith, but for your betreyal, your magic will be mine.” He placed the curse on me, and every minute, my magic is slowly drained from me.”

“That’s why you didn’t last in the fight.”

“I knew I would loose, I needed to be sure you had the power to fight Belos when the time comes. You didn’t disappoint Edalyn.”

Eda sighted.

“I can’t say I forgive you.”

“I know, I’m not here for forgiveness, I know I don’t deserve it.”

“But I can say, I think we might reach that place in the future. As stated by the law, unless you committed a level 5 offense, do to being a royal you can’t be executed. Treason is a level 4, which spares your life. You will spend your days in this cell, until we decide what to do with you.”

“I understand. At least you gave me the biggest cell.”

“Hooty will make it more comfortable, a couch, better bed, and some books, as you will spend a long time in there. And Lilith ?”

“Yes.”

“Do not even look at Luz.”

“Shame, I was a bit curious of her. But as her mother, I will respect your wishes, sister.”

Eda looked at her one last time.

“I’ll find a way to stop the curse, not even you deserve to loose your magic.”

She left before any other world could be spoken. 

Luz went to check in her mother after she visited her sister.

“Hey Mom.”

“Hey Sweetie.”

“How are you doing ?”

“I’m fine. It helps that her intention wasn’t entirely malicious. But she still served Belos, so she has to pay.”

“Do you think Belos is planning something.”

“That I don’t know. Only time will tell.”

Eda shook her head.

“So, in the end you did fall in love, just when she won the games. How lucky.”

Luz blushed.

“I mean, realization came a bit late.”

“Well, no one actually died in the Water Trial. Although that girl Skara has a pretty bad injury. That will compromise her in the future.”

“Yeah. But she’s alive, I guess I can live with that.”

Eda laughed a bit.

“You and your pure heart. You know, I’m going to miss you being single, now that you have a girlfriend that will become your wife and then your Queen, but I am also happy for you.”

Luz hugged her.

“Oh don’t worry Mom, I will never forget you or stop spending time with you.”

Amity laid on her bed in her new room in the castle.

Hooty told her the news. Her Father is to be executed in 3 days, while her Mother is to be executed in 6 days. The Queen did give the information to the council, and they agreed, the crimes were to many to even think about another sentence.

Ed and Em were debating if they wanted to see them one last time, but she ? She’s done with them. Her siblings raised her, and they are alive and well, her parents are nothing to her.

She is not happy they are dying, but she’s not sad, she’s just.....fine.

Like she said to Luz, she can move on, and that’s all she wants to.

Sadly not everyone feels like moving on. Key word Boscha.

After she told the Queen the truth, she thought Boscha would let go of their rivalry. But that didn’t happen.

“You stoped my chance to be Queen, and to restore the name of my family. This is not over Amity, I will get back at you, Queen or not.”

So she has a enemy now.

Well. She will deal with Boscha when the time comes.

For now though..

“Hey !”

Luz entered her room.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing ?”

“Oh just relaxing, but I’m fine.”

“Hooty told you right ?”

“Yeah. But I’m fine Luz. Like I said. They are nothing to me.”

“Well, you do have a new family now.”

Luz held her hand.

“Yeah, I do.”

“But be prepared for the training that comes for being Queen.”

“Hey, I trained pointlessly for my childhood, I can train for actually something important. Besides, if I am with you, then there is a point, the most important one.”

“Hehehe, I love you Amity.”

“I love you too Luz.”

The two girls slowly kissed, as the sun shined on the window.

It was a new life for both of them, and they were really looking forward too. Sure there are som problems coming, but they will tackle them as a family.

A true family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can’t believe the support this story got. From the bottom of a heart, thank you. I have no words to describe how thank ful I am for the support. It pushes me to keep going.
> 
> We are not done with this tale, there are many loose ends we need to tie up. But I want to write it with the time and dedication this story got. But my Luminity heart has made other stories to one of my favorite pairings in what is my favorite cartoon. Including a story where our favorite green haired get jealous as another one tries to get with her love, and a crossover where I show Belos a true Titan....I am talking of Godzilla.
> 
> Once again, thank you, see you all next time.


End file.
